L'éternel hiver
by Lady Cookie
Summary: Une lointaine rencontre entre deux personnages bien différents : l'un doit agir pour le bien , l'autre sert son intérêt personnel ... Quel est leur lien , et comment celui-ci se rompra-t-il? Ou "je ne sais pas résumer ma fic foireuse" par Lady Cookie
1. Prologue

**"L'éternel hiver"**

Présentation de la fanfiction : Voici donc le début d'une fiction que je souhaite écrire depuis quelques temps , mettant en scène ... les personnages de Naruto (Quelle surpriiiise ! Bon ,faites semblant d'être surpris, okay? XD) et des personnages que j'aurai créés ( Notamment le personnage principal et sans doute quelques personnages secondaires) . Au fait ,je pensais à faire deux histoires avec le même personnage principal , mais avec deux histoires d'amour différentes. Oui ,d'amour ,parce que je suis une fille un peu cul-cul la praline ...

Le style et la narration de cet histoire sera très inspiré des livres _" Le Clan des Otori"_ de Lian Hearn , au niveau des manières d'agir , notamment. Et je préviens : cette fanfiction sera "librement trahie" de l'histoire du sera très différent du synopsis original , néanmmoins ,j'essaierai de coller le plus possible aux éléments de l'histoire de Naruto que je mentionne de ma fiction , notamment le caractère des personnages ( Je fais ce que je peux ! En gros , cette fiction est un crossover Naruto/Otori ...). Je vais surtout changer un point très important de l'intrigue de Naruto Shippuden , alors si vous voulez lire un fiction ultra-fidèle , vaut mieux partir ( "Ouais ,c'est ça ,vire tous tes pauvres lecteurs potentiels ! __ ") , car il risque d'y avoir des inconhérences monstrueuses avec le scénario du manga !

Disclaimer : Malgré tous mes efforts , mes supplications ,la corruption ,la torture et j'en passe , je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir les personnages.J'aurais bien voulu pourtant (*ç*).

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**------------------------  
**

Dehors , au loin vers l'horizon , la neige qui tombe sur le sol déjà gelé. Un cerceuil blanc couvrant le repos éternel de la terre d'hiver. Le ciel blanc se mêlent au sol neigeux ,d'un blanc si immaculé ,aussi pur que l'eau de la source de Yukigata . Aussi blanc que les dents des lynx des neiges peuplant la montagne sauvage , dévorant les malheureux imprudents.

Une tempête gelée qui faiblit les corps et les coeurs. Tous les coeurs, sauf le mien.

Mon propre coeur n'est jamais plus vivant que l'hiver , quand les flocons délicats se déposent sur les maisons de mon pays ,couvrent mes cheveux de jais & fondent sur ma peau d'albâtre ,pénètrent ma peau.

A chaque hiver ,je revois ma propre naissance. Mes naissances. Ma naissance en tant que bébé , et ma renaissance en tant qu'immortelle , ces deux venues au "monde" me semblant si éloignées et si proches,pourtant . Une naissance ruyante , palpitante , "vivante" en un mot. Et une renaissance calme , et froide , à l'image de la couverture gelée qui prend possession du monde devant mes yeux .

Une voix interrompit mes pensées :

- Yukikage-sama ? Nous devons y aller , le palanquin et vos hommes sont prêts.

- Merci Anake-san , j'arrive dans quelques instants.

Je m'éloignai de la fenêtre , du froid ,de la neige et du ciel.

Le ciel si grand , si calme , si beau.

La pure beauté froide du plus profond de l'hiver .

--------------------

Musique du chapitre : _" Le ciel"_ par Kells .

Enfin bref , j'aimerais vos remarques sur ce prologue : Bien ou non ? Vos idées pour la suite? Des pronostics sur l'autre personnage mis en scène? J'attends vos reviews impatiemment ;)


	2. L'arrivée

Oui ,j'ai déjà deux chapitres de prêts, alors j'en profite..

J'espère que le prologue vous a mis en appétit, car voilà la suite!

_Je vous prierai de ne pas faire trop attention à mes notes stupides entre parenthèses , c'est pour le fun x)_

**Bonne lecture!**

**---------------------------------  
**

Cela faisait maintenant 6 jours que nous avions quitté Yukigata : nous avions traversé tout le pays les 3 premiers jours , notre traversée se trouvant difficile pour cause de l'épaisse couche de neige qui couvrait les routes, les rendant impraticables . Certains de mes hommes sont alors allés en éclaireurs, afin de déblayer notre chemin : notre route s'en trouva grandement facilitée .

Après avoir traversé la mer qui sépare mon pays de celui du feu , nous sommes à présent non loin du village de Suna , endroit réputé pour le passé de son Kazekage , Sabaku no Gaara , et également pour sa chaleur étouffante , plus particulièrement pour les personnes originaires des pays aux climats plus froids , comme n'étions qu'à peine entrés dans le désert que celle-ci se fit ressentir , et provoqua chez moi des malaises à répétition , qui s'aggravaient au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfonçions dans l'immensité sableuse du désert entourant Suna.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures avant de passer les portes du village que mes forces me revinrent . Lorsque j'entendis qu'on nous intimait de nous arrêter ,je descendis du palanquin et alla voir le garde posté non loin de nous :

- Je suis la Yukikage du Village de Yukigata . J'ai été convoquée à Suna pour la réunion entre Kages.

- Oh , évidemment ! Vous êtes bien sûr autorisée à entrer . Bon séjour à Suna, Yukikage-Sama.

- Merci beaucoup.

Je retournai dans mon palanquin : nous nous mîmes en marche vers le palais du Kazekage , caravane bringuebalante sous le soleil de plomb . Je repensai à la lettre que j'avais reçue , il y a cela quelques semaines, dans mon palais au coeur de Yukigata ...

_- Yukikage-Sama ? Un faucon vient de délivrer une lettre à votre attention ! Cela vient de Konoha , si j'en juge le sceau qui y est apposé._

_- Merci ... Konoha ? Sont-ils déjà au courant de mon entrée en fonction en tant que chef , là bas ? On peut au moins remarquer leur rapidité ._

_- La nouvelle a été répandue grâce à un marchand de Konoha , venu ici pour se réapprovisionner en perles et pierres rares : notre manière d'agir est "étonnante" selon eux._

_- Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, c'est la tradition . Vous pouvez disposer ._

_Le domestique s'esquiva sans bruit hors de mon bureau , me laissant seule avec le message du pays du Feu dans ma main . Je contemplai longuement leur sceau : une feuille ; et souris : la végétation devait encore être dense chez eux , alors qu'ici , les minces arbres perdaient déjà leur feuillage, laissant un tapis de couleur ocre dans la cour du palais. Je le brisai et lus la missive :_

_Yukikage-Sama ,_

_Avant tout , je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre entrée en fonction en tant que Yukikage ; je suis certaine que vous vous montrerez à la hauteur de ce devoir..Je voudrais également vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances pour la mort de votre mère : je vous souhaite de passer cette épreuve sans souffrance . _

_Cependant , je dois dire que les félicitations ne sont pas l'unique objet de cette lettre : avez-vous déjà entendu parler de cette organisation qu'est l'Akatsuki ? Celle-ci a été décimée il y a de cela quelques temps , grâce à la force de nos ninjas . Nous avons pu aussi noter le retour d'un des plus puissants d'entre eux: Sasuke Uchiwa. Malgré tout ,un danger subsiste : il s'agit d'un dangereux personnage appelé Orochimaru . Sasuke Uchiwa devait l'avoir tué , mais il semble qu'il ait réussi à trouver un corps dans lequel survivre , et il a tout l'air décidé d'attaquer ces ennemis de toute sa haine ,avec l'aide de ses "élèves" endoctrinés , et avec encore plus de force qu'avant. La situation est critique pour les villages de Konoha et Suna , alliés face à ce danger , mais également pour tous les autres pays , tels que le vôtre._

_C'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien vouloir assister à la réunion entre Kages ( Moi-même , Tsunade Godaime , Hokage , ainsi que mes meilleurs éléments , et Sabaku No Gaara , Kazekage serons présents ) , afin d'établir des règles de sécurité , et , si besoin ,des plans d'attaque envers Orochimaru et son équipe._

_Cette réunion se tiendra à la moitié du dernier mois de cette année , ce qui signifie , d'ici un peu moins de trois mois._

_Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus sincères salutations_

_Tsunade Koichi Godaime, Hokage du Village de Konoha._

_J'appelai Anake-San , ma gouvernante depuis que je suis née , ma "seconde mère":_

_- Anake-San ? Sachez que nous sommes invités au pays du feu pour mi-décembre : il s'y tiendra une réunion importante. Prévenez le reste de la maisonnée et commencez les préparatifs, s'il vous plaît._

_- J'y vais de suite , Tsu-chan._

On s'arrêta soudain : je descendis de mon palanquin , acompagnée de ma chère Anake-San ainsi que par Tobito , le maître d'armes et homme de confiance de la famille.

Nous étions arrêtés devant une impressionante bâtisse : de forme sphérique , elles semblait entièrement construite en sable , le même qui frappait ses murs. Sur le côté Sud de la façade , un immense signe représentant le Pays du Vent nous indiquait que nous nous trouvions face au Palais de Suna où le Kazekage et l'Hokage nous attendaient. D'un geste de la tête ,j'invitai mes deux compagnons à me suivre à l'interieur.

Une fois dans le hall du Palais , la chaleur y était bien plus supportable. Un homme nous conduisit jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Gaara-Sama , y frappa , et nous annonça. Un "Entrez !" prononcé d'une voix féminine nous répondit. D'un pas décidé mais malgré tout chancelant ,pour cause de long voyage en palanquin , j'entrai dans la pièce.

La première chose que j'y vis fut plurielle : il devait y avoir une dizaine de personnes dans ce bureau. " Huit en fait.." comptai-je rapidement. Je reconnus aussitôt Tsunade-Sama , une femme impressionante au longs cheveux blonds , et Gaara-Sama , un jeune homme de mon âge ,aux cheveux rouges et au kanji tatoué sur le eux , je vis successivement : une fille blonde avec 4 couettes , une garçon au visage maquillé de violet , un autre garçon blond et apparement assez énervé discutant avec son ami brun aux yeux de jais , avec à leurs côtés une fille aux cheveux roses et un homme aux cheveux gris et à l'oeil caché par son bandeau.L'Hokage me salua :

- Bonjour , Yukikage-Sama ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage !

- Enchantée , Hokage et Kazekage-Sama. Oui , malgré la chaleur à laquelle je ne suis pas habituée , la route a été assez bonne, en Anake-San , ma gouvernante depuis ma petite enfance , et Tobito-San , le maître d'armes de ma famille depuis bien des années.

- Enchantée de vous connaître .

- Enchanté. ( Note : Il est au moins poli parfois le Gaara XD)

- Je vous présente les autres : voici Temari et Kankuro , respectivement soeur et frère de Gaara-Sama , Naruto Uzumaki ,Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno ( elle désignait les deux garçons et la jeune fille que j'avais aperçus) ainsi que leur sensei , Kakashi .

- Bonjour à vous.

Je ressentis soudain un vertige : la longue route et la chaleur n'avaient pas épargné ma santé , et je me sentais Kazekage s'en aperçut et dit:

- Conduisez la Yukikage à ses appartements ,je vous semble que le chemin pour parvenir jusque Suna ait été éreintant. ( Note 2 : Il est gentil aussi parfois! Je m'étonne moi-même de mes propres histoires..)

Deux domestiques nous conduirent à travers le dédale que constitue le Palais de Suna , attribuant une chambre non loin de la mienne à Anake et Tobito-San .

Une fois dans mes appartements ,je contemplais le paysage depuis ma fenêtre: du sable à perte de vision semblable à celle que je contemple à travers la fenêtre de mon palais à Yukigata ,sauf qu'ici la neige est jaune et chaude. Le sable me sembla en quelque sorte la neige des pays chauds , et le désert et ses dunes , les cousins lointains des montagnes enneigées de mon pays.

C'est sur ses pensées que j'allai me coucher : je m'endormis dès que j'abandonnai mon corps sur le futon.

------------------------

_* Tatataaaaan *_

_Ha-ha-ha ! La suite... bientôt :]_

Vos impressions ? Des idées pour la suite ( ça pourrait m'aider dans mon histoire : j'ai des idées ,mais rien de trop bien défini ..) ? Dans ce cas: reviews :)


End file.
